


Soft as snow but warm inside

by LilLightskinBullet



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dive Into The Heart (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Internal Monologue, Merged Vanitas and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Appreciation (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLightskinBullet/pseuds/LilLightskinBullet
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas have come to terms with each other Ventus is venting , Vanitas is there for it.Take it however you want
Relationships: L - Relationship, Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15





	Soft as snow but warm inside

Conversing as two 

“I won’t run from you. I don’t want to fight. I don’t want to hurt, I don’t want to feel empty any more all I want is, us. I want us to be whole. I want to feel warmth. Real warmth, inner warmth from my heart. It’s like feeling warm all over. Sometimes it’s hard, sometimes it’s heavy , unbearable. But it’s what you give me. When we linked that first time I felt it. Soft as snow...” Ventus said venting and thinking out loud he trailed off looking to Vanitas near him. 

“But warm inside” Vanitas said finishing Ventus’ phrase. Ventus nodded and continued.

“But I ran, and I ran fearing the X-blade, fearing leaving my friends, hurting others, back then that’s what it meant if we merged. I knew I couldn’t give in to my desire to be whole. How could I live in peace when I knew what I’d done to get there?”

“Easy. You stop caring and do what you want” Vanitas snarked at Ventus. Ventus sighed going on.

“When the X-blade shattered I felt a sense of peace. It no longer mattered what happened between you and me. We could be one, we could be whole. Until that moment I’d seen you as someone I had to stop, someone different from me but , in the end we were the same.” Ventus said putting his hand on Vanitas chest where his heart would’ve been.

“You finally understood” Vanitas said.

“You didn’t care what happened to you. You didn’t care what happened to the people you knew, you just wanted to stop feeling agony, sorrow, anger and all that frustration. I had finally understood, you were darkness but you still felt feelings, still hurt, those monsters unversed were products of your pain, of your negativity. I still want to know why ? Why did you help Xehanort? Why didn’t you just come to me?” Ventus’ words streamed out of his mouth as he lay bare inside of his heart, Vanitas across from him. All was quiet. Vanitas looked to Ventus for a second gathering all he said together until finally he was able to respond. 

“Why I did it? Back then you’d never understand. You were empty. You forgot me. I did it for us. Idiot. I’ll continue to do it until we are whole. Sora be dammed.” Vanitas said harshly and simply. Ventus rolled his eyes at the last part.

“I won’t let you harm him. It’s because of him we were able to materialize. He’s apart of us. Even if it’s you, I won’t let you. We’re fine like we are.” Ventus responded back calmly but sternly. 

“We’re at odds, we’ll have to fight again, we will see who has the most will, I won’t lose this time.” Vanitas said in attempt to egg Ventus on. Ventus just shot him a look of disapproval.

“I just want that part of you back.” Vanitas admitted to them both finally breaking after the unrest in the chamber. Ventus smiled knowingly seeing through Vanitas.

“I can fill every missing part with you.” Ventus responded. Vanitas’ face became blank.

There was silence.

“Gross” Vanitas said finally , turning away quickly. But Ventus knew his self well enough to know Vanitas was smiling.

Sleeping as one


End file.
